


Save Water

by Loraliah



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Shower Sex, Smut, crime scene mention, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: After a dealing with a gruesome crime, you decided to help Connor clean up. "Y/N" used when referring to reader. (Description of crime scene, so please be advised!)





	Save Water

The crime scene was a disgusting mess. The victim had been stabbed 30 times (Connor did not hold back on making sure he described each one to you) by the android that had suddenly gotten belligerent about not being given equal treatment at the shop.

It was sad that there were still humans discriminating against androids; but it did not give the android a right to suddenly turn on the man and attack as he did.

Connor needed a sense of comfort from analyzing how the crime happened. Replaying the attack in his head as he tried to figure out the full description to tell Hank now would emotionally affect him at times, since he could literally feel the anger and fear between the attacker and the victim.

He also needed a good cleaning, since he discovered the attacker had been near by, giving chase to them and getting in quite the tumble once he caught up.

He had shown up at your door once the day of work was done, nestling into your chest without thinking about getting the muck and blue blood on his face on your clothes. You didn’t push him away, of course, but knew you need to wash the shirt about three times next laundry day.

Now sitting on the couch with him, you had a damp rag in your hand as you gave his face a few gentle wipes to remove the muck from his fight.

“I am capable of self-cleaning, (Y/N),” he mumbled as you ran the rag across his forehead. Despite this fact, you didn’t see him pulling away either, causing you to grin a bit.

“I know that, but it’s still nice being able to take care you for once.” That earned a small smile from him as you wiped his cheek a bit.

Eventually you set the rag down, frowning a bit that his face still looked mussed a bit.

“Why not…join me for a shower?”

His eyes widened a tad at your suggest as his LED flickered. “I don’t need to bathe. Self-cleaning, remember?”

You bit at the inside of your cheek a bit, looking off as you tried to dig up an excuse in your head. “Does water damage you? I mean, I’ve seen you standing in the rain and you seem just fine.”

He opened his mouth as if to argue, but shut again a moment later, shaking his head. “No, you are right.”

“Well, than it should be fine!” you chirped happily, grabbing up his hand to pull him towards the bathroom with you.

The blue in his cheeks was ablaze as you closed the door behind him, helping him shrug out of his jacket and began undoing his tie.

“W-wait,” he stuttered, halting you in the middle of pulling your shirt over your head, “are we…showering together?”

You finished removing your shirt, but used it to cover the front of your chest from him. “Was…was that not okay?”

His LED flickered once more as he scrambled for words, shaking his head. “No, no, I–I mean, I am fine with it…as long as you are.”

You smiled at him, leaning in a bit to plant a kiss on his lips. “I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t,” you teased, tossing your shirt at his head with a giggle.

You removed your jeans and undergarments, finally standing there completely naked, as you padded towards the shower to get the water running. Connor was still by the door, down to his slacks, but had gotten distracted by watching you undress.

His eyes scanned over your entire form, though not in the sense of analyzing; he was just _looking_ at you. Taking you in. Knowing that you were _his_.

Subconsciously he bit his bottom lip as he undid his belt, pulling it loose and dropping it to the floor as he unzipped his slacks, pulling them down as well. He froze for a moment when just in his boxer, noticing the rather _noticeable_ bulge he was sporting.

You turned around after making sure the water was comfortable and froze with him for a moment, before giggling mischievously and sauntering over to him, your hand gently cupping him as your fingers massaged his length through the fabric.

“Guess taking a shower with me got you more excited than I thought,” you teased, your lips hovering ever so closely too his; but before he could capture them in a kiss he desperately wanted, you skipped over to the shower, hoping in with the rattle of the curtain rings as you closed it behind you.

He smirked slightly, padding up to the curtain after removing his boxers completely, pulling it a bit to peak in, watching as the water had dampened your hair and was now rolling down your back. You looked over your shoulder, feeling his eyes still on you, and grinned at him as his eyes came back to your eyes from staring at your behind.

“Gonna actually join me or just watch?” you teased, turning your head back to let the water hit your face. His smirk widened as he slipped in behind you, wasting no time in wrapping his arms around you, his torso pressed to your back. His middle was pressed flush to you as well, his cock nestled against your bottom.

He started kissing your neck and shoulders, the water warming his cooled skin and matted his dark brown hair to his head. You could feel him rutting against your bottom, and you let a little groan out from the feeling. His hands started roaming your front as well, coming up to your breasts and giving them a soft squeeze.

You managed to wiggle away from him, much to his disappointment; but his eyebrows shot up a bit when you reached for a loofah, putting a bit of soap in it, and used it to scrub at his chest. He sighed at the sensation, letting his eyes close as you let your soapy hands roam over him. You shifted to scrubbing his back as well, having your front pressed against his.

His LED whirled and you could hear his internal fans shutter as a ragged breath came from him, when your hand came in contact with his cock. It was still engorged and twitching, your presence not making it any better for him. You gave it a slowly pump with your soapy hand, and his hands came up to grab your arms.

He moved your hand away from him, causing your brow to furrow in worry, but him slamming his mouth against yours reassured he wasn’t done with you.

He pushed you away a bit, and turned you to face the tiled wall, catching you off guard as he did so. One hand was at your shoulder, bending you forward a bit, as his other hand was at your hip, moving you to be pressed against him.

His cock had slipped between your thighs, pressing the topside of it against your folds, and he rolled his hips to rub against you, making you squirm.

“Showers are rather pleasing,” he mumbled, thrusting his hips to continue fucking your thighs, “maybe I will join you more often.”

You shifted your hips impatiently, letting little moans escape that blended in with the sound of the water falling against your back. He ran his hand along your back, reveling in the heat from your skin, enjoying the white outlines that formed as he pressed against the redness. His hand came to stop at your hip, gripping you as he shifted to slam his cock deep inside you in one swift thrust.

A loud cry broke from you as you felt so full suddenly, your body tightening around him almost instantly. He groaned, biting on his bottom lip as he stayed still, just feeling you pulse around him.

“Please, Connor…please…m-move…”

“I’m sorry, (Y/N), what was that?”

You looked at him over your shoulder once more, glaring at him as he had a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

“Fuck me, Connor.”

“Gladly, (Y/N).”

His grip tightened as he began pounding into you at a somewhat swift pace. You could hear the slapping of skin only emphasized by the water still falling between your bodies. His panting met your ears and you could feel your limbs tingling from just that sound alone.

A hand slid up your body and tangled into your hair, bringing your body up a bit as he leaned forward to press against your back, biting and kissing at your neck. He hissed swears against your ear as he picked up his pace, and you could feel he was beginning to swell within you.

“May…May I cum inside?” he asked; that always made your stomach flutter when he would.

All you could do was nod as your mouth slacked open, a silent moan apparent in your throat as he bit the skin there, his tempo quickening further.

Soon you could feel him filling you, your name tumbling over and over from his lips as he wrapped his arms around you in a vice grip, the heat and fullness pushing you over your edge as well.

He held you close til your body began to calm, and he reluctantly removed himself from inside you, watching his essence running down your inner thigh and mixing with the water. You blushed a bit from the look on his face, but he shifted to pull you into his arms, kissing you deeply.

“We should…probably…actually shower,” you mumbled between kisses.

He pouted against your lips, looking between your face and the water.

“I am aware of how water usage can affect the payment but -”

You swatted his arm, going into a fit of laughter at his sudden analytical thinking that he always did.

“If we finish the shower, we can move this to the bedroom.”

He wasted no time after that, bathing both himself and you almost instantly.


End file.
